The present invention relates to maskless, non-contact printing of electronic materials onto planar or non-planar surfaces. The invention may also be used to print electronic materials on low-temperature or high-temperature materials, and is performed without the need for an inert atmosphere. It is also capable of deposition of micron-size features.